Hightlights of being a Doppleganger
by silverlvwolf
Summary: Elena and Damon have to make an Announcement that they don't think the gang will handle very well especially Stefan and Bonnie. Especially when what they have to announce goes against the laws of nature. (slight sexual hints, rating may change but I doubt it. Enjoy)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone this is my first story i have ever written and i realy hope you enjoy it.**

**Im sorry if there are any spelling mistakes or grammatical error but if you find any you can private message me or leave it in the reviews. :)**

**I do not own the vampire diaries or characters :) **

Highlights of being a doppleganger

By SIlverlvwolf

_tick tick tick._

Elena sat at the table with a cup of blood in her hand taking small sips of it as she watched the clock in antcipation.

_tick tick tick._

Damon will walk through the door to the boarding house any minute now, either alone or with Stefan. God did she hope he wasnt with Stefan. Elena still loved Stefan but more like a friend. Besides when Elena moved in he moved out, and that made Elena feel even worse, but she had no where else to really go.

_tick tick tick._

"Elena?" Jeremy asked questionably behind her making her leap out of the chair.

"Dammit Jeremy, dont scare me like that" she snapped irritated.

"I was just going to tell you that i am meeting Bonnie and i will be back later." Jeremy said stifling a laugh whilst holding his hands up in surrender, "and by the way Damons back so you can stop staring at the clock."

Elena's eyes light up and using her vamp speed made her way to the front door that Damon had just walked through.

Most people would hug or kiss their boyfriend when they return from trip, But, when Elena dicovered Damon was leaving to meet a witch about their situation without her thats worthy of a slap, and that is exactly what Damon got.

A loud smack was heard as soon as Elena was close to Damon and his head snapped to the side, his hand instantly coming up to hold the now sore and red cheek.

"What was that..." Damon was interrupted with another smack on his other cheek.

"I can't believe you went to a witch without me damon, I though we were to work together on this!" Elena yelled.

"well i didn't know what her reaction would be and i couldnt risk having a witch fly of the rails and begin jabbering on about the balence of nature and then kill you now could I." He growled his good mood ruined.

"And what did she say?" Elena demanded her eyes narrowing.

"Congratulations" He growled, Damon hated that he didn't go all the way to washington just to hear congratulations from some hyped up woman with witchy powers he was hoping for a little more on how it was possible and what they should do.

"Thats it? No questions about how it happened?" Elena asked confused.

"I think anyone would know how it happened Elena" he smirked remembering their little rough and tumble under the sheets and the noises she would make when he would give her light touches and then how differant they where when he was more rough and... He was snapped out of his thoughts from Caroline clicking her fingers in front of him. Wait. Caroline?

"Earth to Damon" Caroline called laughing at his day dreaming expression. when he was 'back in the room' she took off her coat and threw it on his head.

"What are you doing here blondie?"he snarled ripping the coat off his face and letting fall to the floor.

"Im checking up on my best friend since its obvious her lack of male taste is clearly scrambling her brain." she replied sassily with her little smirk before striding away Damon hot on her heels his eyes narrowed, Damon couldn't wait to see Blonde's reaction to this new event in Elena's life.

"Elena are you okay,Ii got your message" Caroline stated pulling Elena into one of her tight hugs.

"Im okay but, i need to tell you something" Elena said biting her lower lip and pulling herself out of Carolines arms.

"Im all ears" Caroline smiled reasurringly.

In Elenas' head she was woundering if it would be better to say it quick and easy like ripping of a band aid. Whilst another part was saying to do it gently.

"Maybe we should invite everyone over before the announcement" Damon suggested seeing Elenas struggle. He slowly wrapped an arm around Elenas waist to offer comfort.

"If you want i can get Bonnie and Jeremy whilst you call Alaric" Caroline offered. Elena nodded slowly in agreement.

One by one everyone arrived apart from Stefan, he had to be told this alone. Elena grew more stressed with having to make the announcement and clutched Damons shirt tightly.

Nearly everyone was settled apart from Bonnie who seemed more jumpy than usual, her dark eyes would dart around the room as if she was expecting someone to jump out and kill her.

"So what's this about?" Alaric asked Damon and Elena in his fatherly tone noting how Elena looked scared.

"Elena and I have an announcement to make" Damon said swallowing the lump in his throat and appearing confident however Elena saw right through th act and felt even worse, she felt like she was going to be sick.

Correction. She was going to be sick.

Elena jumped off the sofa and flew into the bathroom the wooden door snapped shut behind her with a slam and the wood groaned from the force.

Everyone but Bonnie jumped to their feet and sprinted to the door hearing the vomiting coming from behind it.

A combination of "Are you okay's?" and "Whats the matter?" filled the air for a while until everything fell silent as they heared the toilet flush and they saw the door slowly open revealing a dishelved Elena.

"Elena whats going on?" Alaric asked softly. Damon took elena into his arms and let her bury her face into his chest.

"your Pregnant" Bonnie hissed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks everyone for favoriting and following this story here's the next chapter enjoy, i found it quiet difficult to write in an arguement that seemed believable so i hope its alright, Enjoy (i hope) :)**

Chapter 2..

"You're pregnant" Bonnie hissed. Her eyes alight with fury and betrayal. Elena opened and then closed her mouth again her hand gripping Damons shirt more tightly.

Inside Damons head he was adding another note to the 'Why I hate witches/ Bonnie' list , number 63. They ruin all surprises.

Having to break the tension Damon cleared his throat and spoke.

"Now that you all know of our...situation... does anyone want a drink?" He offered grabbing a bottle of bourbon holding it up. Alaric instantly reacted snatching the bottle and taking a huge gulp trying to neutralise his blood pressure which was at boiling point.

"Oh my GOD! This is amazing im going to be an aunty!" Caroline squealed excitedly and Damon winced from her high pitch.

"Great? This isnt great, this is against nature, vampires aren't meant to procreate!" Bonnie snapped her voice slowly getitng louder. Jeremy headed over to her and wrapped his arms around her trying to soothe her.

"Elena is having a baby Bonnie its amazing news, I may not like the father but still it's a baby" Caroline smiled brightly clapping her hands together trying to keep everyone in good spirits.

"Im going to be an uncle" Jeremy whispered smiling dreamily but when he saw Bonnie's glare his grin disapeared.

"Whats your problem Bonnie?" Elena asked firmly sending Bonnie a glare of her own.

"Isn't it strange to you? There has never been another vampire pregnancy before and this baby shouldn't be possible" Bonnie growled.

"Well it obviously is possible because it has happened" Damon smirked at Bonnies glare.

"Yeah spare me the details." Alaric slurred holding up his hand stopping from Damon going on, knowing he was about to talk about his and Elena's love life.

"How can you be joking like this? this baby could be anything for all we know, its going to be a monster" Bonnie said pointing at Elenas tummy.

"How can you say that? Mine and Damons baby isnt going to be a monster" Elena objected putting a hand on her stomach her eyes narrowing.

"Come on Elena be realistic!" Bonnie yelled.

"I am!" She screamed.

"No your not, your living in dream land, when does anything go right in your life Elena?" Bonnie snarled.

"This is something that's going right, you know i have always wanted kids" Elena snapped.

"That isnt a child, it feels like nothing i have ever felt before Elena, i could sense it as i walkeed in, it's evil" Bonnie insisted.

"Get out"Damon whispered darkly, he wasn't about to let some witch tell him his son or daughter was evil.

"You heard him Bonnie" Elena whispered unable to look at Bonnie hiding her tears, the next thing she heard was the familier slam of the door.

Elena slumped on the sofa her eyes swelled with tears as Damon sat besides her.

"Don't worry about the witch, you dont need her" Damon whispered trying to be comforting.

"We will always be here Elena" Jeremy smiled putting a warm hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah we will, and im sure Bonnie will come around" Caroline grinned nervously, she hadnt seen Bonnie more infuriated since her mother was turned.

"What they said" Ric groaned practically falling next Elenas on the sofa wrapping an arm around her still taking smaller swigs from the bottle feeling more relaxed about the young woman he thought of as a daughter was going to have a baby with the egotistical psychopath whom he considered as a friend.

"Alright lets get you home" Caroline laughed and heaved a very reluctant Alaric up.

"I better get to the grill, since Matts' been away they have needed a new guy" Jeremy shrugged.

"I will give you a lift" Caroline offered.

"Thanks you guys" Elena sniffed wiping a tear away. Damon nodded in thanks to them.

Damon had got up and got Elena a glass of warm blood hoping to cheer her up. It had been 3 hours since the others had left.

"Thanks" Elena sighed taking it gratefully.

"You can't let just one persons opinion hurt you so bad, expecially if that person is a witch" Damon smiled wearily.

"That witch is my best friend" Elena frowned.

"If best friends hurt each other like this, im glad i dont have one... or a friend for that matter" He jokes causing a small smile on Elena's lips.

"Your beautiful you know" Damon smiled brushing some hair out of her face making Elena blush.

"Say that when i'm the size of an elephant" she huffed nudging his shoulder.

"Deal" he laughed giving her a soft kiss on her lips before encouraging her to drink up.

"We still need to tell Stefan he is going to be an uncle" Elena grinned nervously.

"We can do that tommorow but for now we should do something more active, exercise is everything you know" he said with a knowing smirk giving her 'the look'.

Damon leaned in and kissed her passionately, Elena wrapped her arms around him pulling him down on the sofa.

**More Damon and Elena in the next chapter hopefully and the announcement to Stefan. :) feel free to leave a review, good or bad, if you have any ideas of where you would like to see this story go leave a message :) )**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi hi everyone, here's the new chapter thans for following, reviewing and favouriting i hope you like this chapter too, (enjoy) :).**

"Should we have done that?" Elena asked breathlessly laying on the floor in damons arms clutching the blanket.

Damon looked at her and smirked giving her a kiss on the top of her head.

"Of course we should have, im not going to last 9 months without it" he laughed.

"i know that Damon, but, i am pregnant now" she sighed concern etched on her features.

"Elena, its fine, i know about this stuff" he shrugged

"You know about pregancy?" Elena asked skeptically.

"I may have read up on it after you told me about the baby" he confessed, if vampires could go red damon would be a tomato.

"you make it seem like a bad thing that you care" Elena frowned.

"is it always good to care?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"What do you mean? is it always good to care?" Elena demanded sitting up.

"Sometimes keeping your distance from things can save you from self destruction like if something was to happen to you now, i dont think i could live without you, and now with the baby going to be around its another thing to lose" he frowned.

"Damon, first of all our baby isn't a thing and secoudly, we arent going anywhere i promise, we have you, Caroline, Jeremy and Alaric around to help protect us, plus im a vampire so i can speed my way out of situations" Elena stated giving a small smile

"That is all well and good but.." Damon began before getting sut off.

"But nothing Damon, its you, me, the baby forever" she smiled cupping his cheek and giving him a soft lingering kiss.

"So its true" A cold almost robot voice said.

"Stefan" Elena gasped looking up at stefan standing in the door way.

"Where have you been?" Damon demanded grabbing his jeans and shirt dressing, Elena still wrapped in the blanket.

"I was staying with Bonnie for a while, and then i heard the... News" Stefan answered shrugging taking a few steps in the living room.

"We were going to tell you Stefan" Elena said nervously.

"so tell me!" Stefan snapped.

**(Hey guys what do you think? hope you liked it, it is a working progress of course :) leave a review if you want, give me tips and advice for what you want to see after all your opinion is just as important as mine :) )**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi hi. hope everyone is doing well :). Here is the new chapter, hope you like it (enjoy):).**

"so tell me." Stefan snapped taking a couple of steps into the room and sitting in the arm chair.

Elena and Damon shared a quick glance woundering who should start.

"Well" stefan growled growing ever impatient.

"Elenas pregnant" Damon stated sounding more confident than what he felt, Stefan looked between Elena and Damon before looking down at the foor, a long and awkwerd silence grew between them.

"How?" Stefan asked unable to look at either of them.

"Come now Stefan, you and i both know about the birds and the bees " Damon laughed.

Stefan looked up with an icy glare before charging at Damon pinning him against the wall.

"You know that isnt what i meant Damon" Stefan Hissed his hand tightening on Damons throat.

"Well maybe if you loosened your grip i would be abe to answer" Damon choked, he didnt think Stefan was this strong, or maybe he himself had gotten weaker.

"Stefan please let him go we will tell you everything we know" Elena begged standing and rushing to them clutching the blanket tightly.

Stefans removed his hand a took a few steps back.

"thank you" Elena whispered earning herself a small glance from Stefan and Damon.

"We don't know how it happened for sure, I was started to feel off and kind of ill from time to time, you know, random moments, Damon started joking about morning sickness and thats all we thought it was, a joke, but..." Elena drifted off unable to talk anymore and she glance to Damon.

"Turns out my joke wasn't really a joke, it was morning sickness Elena took a pregnancy test, a lot of pregnancy tests and it was positive" Damon finished.

"So you really have no idea" Stefan said looking at the ground.

"We tried to find out by going to see a witch but she simply said congratulations and left us to it... now that i thin about it i dont think she believed me" Damon mused a quizical look fell upon his features.

"Do you think we should visit again? and i mean you AND me this time Damon" Elena asked

"I wouldn't suggest it, not after how i saw Bonnie" Stefan chipped in remebering how Bonnie threatened to roast him from the inside out if he stepped out of line.

"ye the little Bennett kinda freaked when she heard" Damon sighed scratching his head.

"Are you okay about this?" Elena asked dieing to know what Stefan was thinking. Stefan laughed shakily.

"No, no im not Elena, I love you and you having my brothers impossible kid" Stefan chuckled "but i can't really do anything about it, I just want you to be happy. Both of you" he added earning possibly his first genuine smile from Damon since they both turned.

"Thank you Stefan" Elena smiled releaved.

" yeah, dont mention im the hero remember" Stefan smiled depressedly before turning and leaving.

"Wait here" Damon whispered to Elena before running out catching up to Stefan.

"Stefan!" He called grabbing his brothers arm making him turn to face him, thunder crackled overhead.

"I just thought you ought to know that, im am sorry for this whole Baby thing, i know how much you want to be human" Damon apologised.

"Damon, your my brother, and i know how much you want to be human even though you deny to everyone and call humans weak and vunerable, and i know how angry with the world you were when you realised you couldnt have the family you always wanted after turning. Don't deny it damon you and I both know katherine promised you more than what she did for me, she promised you a family of your own and then stole it from you" Stefan explained putting hand on damons shoulder as the first few rain drops began to fall.

"You deserve her Damon, and you deserve this baby, i was angry at first but i might one day be happy like you both are, miricles happen, you and Elena prove it everyday by not ripping each others heads off" Stefan joked causing Damon to laugh.

"your not telling me this because you leaving are you?" Damon asked quietly.

"Damon you have already had your fair share of miracles and me leaving isnt one of them, im here to stay" Stefan smiled before walking away. The rain was coming down hard now but Damon didn't really care, he liked the feel of the rain drip from his hair and onto his face, it felt like he was given a new beginning and his past was slowly being washed away. leaving him a new man.

**(Yes, no, maybe so? I know damon seems OOC but i thought maybe for this chapter we could see his softer side, joking, fun loving Damon we all know and love :) )**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi hi. How are you all this is my new chapter hope you all enjoy it thanks for reviewing, following and favouriting :) (Enjoy)**

(2 days after meeting Stefan)

"Caroline seriously i don't need a baby shower, especially not this early" Elena repeated for what felt like the thousandth time.

"Hey my neice or nephew deserves the greatest start in life and if we do the baby shower early you are able to relax at home without having to move from bed until the little one is born" Caroline smiled.

"if only that was your true reason for wanting it early" Elena smirked.

"It is" Caroline insisted holding up an adorable little baby grow.

"Caroline you and i both know that isnt the reason, you only want to throw it early because you are too impatient to wait a couple of months" Elena stated taking the pink outfit from caroline and putting it back on the shelf cause Caroline to look at her like she had commited the unltimate crime.

"It might be a boy" Elena shrugged and continued walking round the shops.

"Elena the universe can _barely _manage one Damon let alone two" Caroline frowned, Elena sighed wishing Damon was with her.

Damon walked up the porch to Bonnie's home, jeremy was stragling behind him.

"If you fall back one more time Jeremy im going to snap your neck... again" Damon threatened only being half serious.

"Do that and Elena will kick your ass out the door" Jeremy grumbled.

"its my house" Damon snapped his eyes narrowing.

"Technically..." Damon inturrupted Jeremy.

"Stop we have Bonnie to talk to" Alaric scolded hitting jeremy over the back of the head softly, then turning to Damon and hitting him a lot harder even though it barely made Damon flinch.

Damon turned and knocked on the door, after a few minutes he knocked again.

"Little witch, little witch, let me in" Damon called with a large toothy grin.

"Stop it Damon" Jeremy snapped and knocked on the door himself.

"Bonnie its me we just want to talk" Jeremy said hoping she would open the door.

"Here she comes" Damon smiled hearing the familiar foot steps.

The door slowly opened revealing a very pissed of Bonnie.

"What do you want?" Bonnie demanded.

"Not much just for you to be spportive of mine and Elenas life including the baby" Damon shrugged stepping a little closer to the door, even though Bonnie knew he couldn't enter because he wasn't invited in.

"Damon I don't approve of you let alone your spawn" Bonnie spat swallowing the lump in her throat.

"You only disapprove me cause im a vampire" Damon spat.

"No, i dissaprove of you because your a self serving psychopath that has tried to kill me more than once" Bonnie stated angrily.

"Bonnie what Damon is trying to say is that he would appritiate it if you gave the baby a chance and was supportive" Alaric said softly earning a sour look from Damon.

"Thats a nice sentiment he is trying to do for Elena, and his family, but i can't, its against nature the baby shouldn't even exist, when i was in the room with Elena i could sense something was... Off, but i didnt know what it was and i felt it get stronger and stronger for every secound i was in that room with It" Bonnie.

"First of all my baby isnt an it and secound of all you may be a witch but you were Elena's best friend before you knew that, so the least you can do is be there for her" Damon spat and strided off.

"Thats it?" Alaric hissed in Damons ear grabbing his arm.

"What else can i do?" Damon demanded pulling out of Alarics grip.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi everyone how are you all im really glad you liked my last piece of work hopefully you will like this as well. This is set just when Damon left Bonnie's house.**

Bonnie shut the door and rested her head against it.

"Good girl Bonnie" A man's voice called from behind her. Bonnie could sense his breath on the back of her neck.

"It's a shame you're not being nice to Elena, I thought I told you to play nice" He taunted reaching up and playing with one of her curls.

"Stefan is going to be here soon, you should leave" Bonnie snapped pulling away and walking into the living room the man hot on her tail.

"Oh I don't think Stefan is going to be here any time soon" The man chuckled darkly and bonnie froze slowly turning to him.

"What do you mean?" Bonnie asked her eyes filled with dread whilst his glistened with mischief.

"Well Stefan was getting in the way so I have decided it is in the best interests of the Baby that he left for a little while and someone stepped into his shoes" He smirked.

"What have you done to him?" Bonnie asked her fists clenching.

"I have done nothing that should concern you my dear" He laughed.

"Damon and Elena will notice Stefan has disappeared" Bonnie stated crossing her arms scowling.

"No they won't because like you old pal Silas I can do this" He grinned crookedly and the face that Bonnie had once seen vanished and was replaced by Stefan's.

"That is not possible" Bonnie whispered.  
"Oh it is, I have done it, plus I got all the brooding down to a maximum so I think I can keep this appearance up till the baby is born" 'Stefan' said faking a sweet smile.

Damon returned to the Boarding house alone after sending Alaric and Jeremy away.

Damon immediately headed to the Bourbon sitting on the table in the parlour.

"Someone seems depressed" A snarky voice stated.

"Katherine" Damon growled and turned around

"Yep and I'm a vampire again thanks to a couple of spells and a now dead vampire" She smirked as she sashayed across the room.

"Oh great" Damon sighed sarcastically.

"I heard you and Elena where having a baby, word travels fast" She laughed taking the bourbon from Damon's hand and taking a swig.

"Great now I need knew Bourbon since you have poisoned it" He growled and walked away worried he was going to catch some disease.

"I thought procreation was impossible unless you had a very powerful witch and one of those consumer things" Kathrin stated taking a drink.

"Consumer things?" Damon asked.

"yep, now if you have one of those you are extremely unlucky" She laughed.

"What is it, what can it do?" Damon asked curiously.

"Exactly what the name says, they consume things, and like energy and the life force of others" Katherine answered "Last I heard they were extinct".

"So why would they help if they take energy and life?" Damon asked.

"Well they can take it yes but in certain cases they have been known to give it away, I bet they could even make Klaus tremble in his boots" Katherine laughed

"You said they were extinct" Damon said sitting down.

"Well yes, vampires began hunting them down, one by one because they got a little too powerful they could consume entire covens within a few days and vampires became their little servants answering to their every beck and call, witches are useless against them since they are practically made of power" Katherine stated.

"This is all well and good but… why are you here because I seriously doubt it is to teach me anything" Damon stated folding his arms.

"Nope I heard of the pregnancy and decided to check it out vampire children can be quiet the monsters" Katherine smirked

"So me and Elena aren't the first couple to start a family I take it" He sighed scratching his head.

"Nope there was another but the baby was taken by the consumers that created them leaving the parents heart broken, no one knows what happened after" Katherine informed sitting next to Damon rubbing her leg on his.

Damon rolled his eyes and shoved her leg off and the front door was heard opening.

"Well this was fun Damon maybe we should do it again sometime" Katherine smiled giving his cheek a quick kiss and then she was gone.

"Urgh Katherine germs" Damon growled rubbing his cheek a disgusted look on his face.

"Katherine was here?" Elena asked putting down her shopping.

**So that's it for this chapter, sorry there hasn't been much Delena moment s next chapter will be nearly all Delena hopefully ** ** hope you enjoyed it.**


	7. Chapter 7

"Katherine was here?" Elena asked putting down her shopping.

"How much did you hear?" Damon asked.

"Dont answer a question with a question" Elena scowled crossing her arms.

"Fine, Katherine was here but only for a moment, she was talking about this supernatural creature and about her interst in the baby" Damon sighed holding up his hands in surrender.

"Now how hard was that to say?" She asked sitting next to him.

"Very, i can barely speak of her without the thought of vomiting" Damon smirked pulling Elena into his arms.

"Why is _she _interested Damon, i dont want her here we just got rid of her and began to settle" Elena frowned.

"I know but this is Katherine, she loves to ruin happiness, the little bitch" Damon commented a slight growl to his voice.

"She isnt ruining this, this is our happiness and i refuse to allow her to take you and this baby away from me" Elena said firmly graping Damons hand and interlocking their fingers.

"There is no way in hell she is ruining this, if she tries im going to rip that cold, dead heart of hers out of her chest" Damon smiled "And i can do it, cause im a psychopath".  
"A soon to be father psychopath" Elena added putting his hand on her stomach and smiling.

Damon grinned and got up pulling her with him.

"Come on were going out for the night" Damon smiled warmly and Elenor raised her eyebrow.

"Out? like a date?" Elena asked wrapping her arms around his neck and damon nodded.

"where?" she asked.

"oh i can't tell you that its a surprise" Damon teased giving her a soft kiss.

"Now go get changed into loose clothes" Damon ordered and Elena gave him a small salute before walking away.

(1 HOUR LATER)

Damon was waiting for Elena to come down the stairs feeling quiet nervous for tonight, he wanted Elena to have a normal date. Well as normal as a date with two vampires and a mystery baby can get.

Damon looked up just as Elena walked down the stairs in her Red skater dress with long sleeves and black collar and knee high boots.

"Hey beautiful" He smiled and held out his arm which she took blushing.

"Ready?" She asked and together the headed in the car. They soo thanks to Damons driving passed the 'Now leaving mystic falls' sign.

"Were are you taking me?" Elena asked curiously only recieving a long shhhh from Damon.

The ride seemed to take Forever until Elena saw some flashing lights ahead and the sound of rollacoasters and music.

"Damon is this a fair?" She grinned excited.

"Yep" he grinned poppoing the 'p'.

"This is Fair on the beach isnt it" Elena cried jumping up and down in her seat bubbling with excitement.

"Well I heard you and Caroline talking about it constantly when it was in town last year but with all the commotion going one you didnt go and i thought that you deserve some fun everyone once in a while" Damon smiled warmly.

He pulled up in a private car park and sped out in order to open Elena's door for her.

"Thank you" She smiled poshly taking his offered hand.

"You are very welcome M'lady" he smirked leading her to the Fair.

As soon as they walked in the gates they were hit with the smell of Donuts, Hotdogs and other foods.

"can we get Candy floss?" Elena asked pulling him to the stall and Damon paid.

They noise of people screaming as the rode the rollercoasters and the bustle of people made Elena feel a sense of normality for the first time in years.

"Want to go on the teacups?" Elena grinned and damon went pale.

"No way in hell am i going on there" Damon protested pulling away slightly and Elena pouted and gave him puppy eyes which broke Damon's heart.

"Fine" He said and followed Elena frowning and she pulled him on a pink one with little flower patterns.

The ride started and Damon just sat there not expecting them to spin since he hadn't been on them before. When it began to spin he tensed and clutched the chair in one hand and Elena with the other.

"Relax damon" She laughed grabbing the wheel in the middle and using her vamp strength to spin it hard making them spin 10x faster than the average.

By the end of it both of them were disorientated wobblig left and right as they got out.

"Note to self, never underestimate a pink floral teacup again" He groaned clutching his head trying to slow the spinning, Elena laughed and held onto his jacket to keep up right.

They went on a few more rides before Elena grew hungry again and he decided it was time for the final part of their date.

He guided Elena out onto the actual beach before putting his hands over her eyes.

"Trust me" He whispered in her ear before vamp speeding to the dock and putting her down in front of a large private Yaht. Removing his hands from her eyes.

"oh Damon" She gasped seeing the large boat but most of all the candle lit meal on the boats deck. helping her on the deck and pulling out her chair.

"Damon its beautiful" She whispered giving him a soft yet passionate kiss before sitting.

"This is nothing compared to you" He smiled.

"Now wait here" He ordered with a smile before heading in the yaht which she presumed was a kitchen.

He returned with a platter of food each with different flags next to them.

"It isn't much but i know how you want to travel the world and even though we cant right now because of the baby and everything but when he or she is born and old enough we will all go on cruise to every country you want to go" He smiled putting down the platter.

Elenas smiled grew and she looked at Damon with adoration leaning over and giving him a deep kiss.

"Thank you" She whispered sitting back.

One by one Elena tried the differant foods discovering what she did and didnt like.

By the end of the meal Elena was stuffed. Damon gave her a glass of her favourite blood type B+ before getting up and starting up the yaht so they could drift around the ocean.

"Are you trying to kidnap me Mr. Salvatore?" Elena asked huskily running her hand up and down his clothed chest.

"Are you trying to seduce me Ms. Gilbert?" he teased pulling her in for a passionate kiss which she returned eagerly her hand tangling in his hair pulling him closer.

the Noise of the Fair slowly diminished into nothing but soft ocean waves Damon quickly pulled back and hit the button to drop the anchor so they couldnt float away.

Grabbing Elenas hand he pulled her into the head cabin and lowered her on the bed laying on top of her kissing her heatedly.

"I love you Elena" He whispered inbetween kisses.

"I love you too" she replied with a pleasurable moan.


	8. Chapter 8

"Where are they!?" The 'stefan' imposter demanded storming into Bonnie's home.

"What do you mean where are they?" Bonnie asked jumping to her feet.

"Damon and Elena are not at the boarding house, the grill, anywhere" He snarled his hand wrapping around her neck.

"I don't know where they are i swear" Bonnie choked, She was dropped unceremiously on the ground.

"Track them" He ordered.

"You said that it would be possible to track them because of the baby" Bonnie rasped.

"I said you could track Elena and the baby, you can still track Damon" He snarled.

"You will have to give me my powers back then" Bonnie stated slowly standing up, 'Stefan' looked her up and down eyebrow raised. After a few moments Bonnie felt a sudden rush of power surge through her brains making her shiver.

"Now get to work" He spat.

Damon woke up hearing the light splash of waves and the feel of a warm body pressed against him. A warm nude body of a woman. Damons arms tightened around the body drawring it impossibly closer. Opening up one eye he saw Elena's angelic face, eyes closed her plump lips slightly parted.

Damons hand brushed a stray hair away from her face. Giving her lips a soft peck.

Elena's eyes slowly opened and a smile bloomed on her face.

"Morning" She whispered.

"Morning" He smiled and rolled on top of her giving her another soft kiss, "What would you like to do today?" Damon asked his hand caressing her body.

"Just stay here, forever" Elena smiled.

"That can be arranged" Damon smirked and kissed her again.

After two hours of doing nothing other than the various bedroom activities that didnt require clothes Elena began to crave Blood, fresh blood.

"Im thirsty" Elena said pulling back the covers and about to leave but damon pulled her down and tucked her back in.

"You arent leaving this bed, i will get you breakfast" He smiled giving her another kiss before getting up and walking out the room still in the nude.

"They seem, happy" Bonnie said she had cunjured an image showing what Damon and Elena was doing.

"Yes but i want to know when they will be back" 'Stefans imposter growled pacing.

"i can't know that, but it looks like the baby is healthy so there is nothing to worry about" Bonnie insisted.

"Yes but i want to be in the room in which it grows, I want to feel the power surrounding it and Elena" He said his eyes seemed to be in a haze. He quickly snapped out of it. "Keep this image up i want to see every movement".

Damon returned with 4 blood bags (2 each) and 2 plates of a full english breakfast.

Elena took a deep breath smelling the breakfast but more importantly the blood.

"Thanks" She smiled her fangs already appearing along with the vains under her eyes.

by the time Damon had settled down next to her, Elena had finished her first blood bag and was moving onto her third.

"Elena i think you should slow down a bit" Damon suggested concerned by the speed in which she was consuming them.

"Im so hungry Damon" Elena groaned digging her fangs into the packet not bothering to try and do it civilly.

Damon watched her concerned as he slowly drank his blood.

Elena completely skipped her actual meal and bounded outside returning with two more bags.

Damon shot to his feet and confiscated them.

"Damon!" Elena yelled trying to reach for them but due to damons height she couldnt quite reach.

"You are taking to much, you might fly off the rails" Damon stated.

"But im hungry, im craving blood damon, fresh blood, but if i have enough blood bags i might not have to hurt anyone" Elena growled.

"You can feed withot hurting anyone Elena there are ways to make it painless" Damon stated.

"Yes but there still people" She snapped.

"Elena just ler me show you" He smiled reasurringly raising his free hand to cup her cheek.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys, so last chapter was due to one of my friends saying i needed more 'fluff', im not a good writer of it personally but its the audience tht reads it that makes the final judge.**

**Anyways here is the next chapter and once again it has some 'fluff' hope you enjoy :)**

Elena and Damon were walking the streets hand in hand, Looking for a nice secluded spot to maybe lure some prey in, Elena was trembling and Damon wasnt sure if it was because of nervous or blood lust.

"Are you okay?" He asked concerned.

"Im fine" Elena whispered shakily.

They both had crossed into a more rougher area of the city and were able to spot lots of secluded allys.

"This area will do, now to find a candidate" Damon smirked.

"Are you sure we should be doing this in the day time?" Elena asked biting her lower lip and running a hand through her hair.

"I used to do it in the day, why not" He shrugged spotting a young man on his phone propped against a wall, "Go for him, He is secluded and people are walking right passed him without taking notice, compell him to follow you quietly and take him to a deserted ally" Damon ordered.

"I don't think i should" Elena whispered although she was hungry for the taste of fresh blood.

"You are a vampire Elena he is a human, he is your food" Damon whispered back.

"He is a person" Elena snapped in hushed tones.

"Fine go hungry" Damon stated and crossed his arms. Elena huffed and rubbed her eyes. Taking a deep breath she began to make her way to where the young man was, determined to get it right.

"You aren't going to make a sound and follow me" She compelled her pupils dialating and exapanding.

The man followed obidiently as he was taken deep into a secluded ally, damon was close behind the pair.

"Good now take a bite" Damon smirked as Elena pushed the guy againts the wall feeling his blood pulse beneath her fingers.

"This isnt going to hurt" She whispered compelling him again. Elena leaned close and tilted his head to the side revealing his neck, she could see the gentle thump of his vain, and hearing the blood rushing, revealing her fangs she dug in piercing his flesh easily taking her first mouthful of fresh, hot blood. The Vains beneath her eyes grew darker as the hunger got worse, she took multiple big gulps until she felt the hunger waver and slowly dissapear. The humans Pulse began to slow and elena knew it was time to release him.

Damon was about to intervene as Elena let go of the man.

"Go home, bandage your wound and forget this happened you were jumped by a robber but you escaped and that how you got the injury" She compelled whilst pulling up the boys collar concealing the bite, the man promptly left looking dazed.

"Nice work" Damon smiled cleaning up the blood off her lips and then popping it in his mouth for a taste, "He tastes good" Damon grinned giving her a kiss, pushing his tongue into her mouth tasting the reminance of the blood there.

It was a few hours later that Damon and Elena returned to the Yaht, they had done a lot of shopping, Elena had got some of her first maternity clothes and Damon had picked out some new lingerie for her after a long debate of wether or not hey should even enter the store let alone buy it, but of course what Damon wants Damon gets.

"I don't want to go home" Elena frowned sitting on Damons lap curled into his chest his arms wrapped around her small form.

"Neither do I" Damon whispered into her hair his eyes closed as his head rested on hers.

"When do you think i will start showing?" Elena asked rubbing her flat belly.

"Not sure, my mother took a while to show with Stefan" Damon shrugged.

"What was your mother like?" Elena asked, Damon never spoke of her, and Stefan didnt know her since she died not long after his birth so he could really remeber her. Damon tensed beneath Elena and sat up a little.

"Im sorry if it makes you uncomfortable" Elena aplogised.

"It's fine, you have every right to want to know of her" Damon sighed scratching the top of his head, ruffling his hair slightly.

"My mother's name was Mary, she was orginally from france quiet a wealthy family, she married Father at 16, he was 22, she was 18 when she had me and 26 when she had Stefan they wan't more but she was having trouble concieving, the first memory i have of her is when she was in the garden helping our gardener with the roses, even though father fobid she did work she loved it too much and did it whenever he was away with the council, it was on that day she gave me this pure white rose, there wasnt one fault with it the petals were that of snow and its stalk the purist of green" Damon smiled "She would always sing these little french lullaby's when gardening or to help me sleep, she had blue eyes like me and dark hair with gentle curls but she would aways pin it up under her hats she was quiet the rebel of our time, sometimes walking around the house with her hair down not bothering to put it up" He laughed.

"She sounds wounderful" Elena smiled warmly.

"She was wounderful, she was the only woman other than my nanny who would care about me, defend me from some of guissepie's rage" Damon remembered when he had entered the house after recieving his little white rose and accidently tracking a bit of mud in the house, that earned him 7 whips of his fathers belt and 2 blows to his backside for not being respectful and ruining the garder by cuting the rose despite trying to explain how he got the rose. Guisseppe ruins every good memory Damon had with his mother

"Anyways we better get packing, we need to get back to mystic falls" Damon said snapping out of his memory and gently lifting Elena off his lap and putting her to the side.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey readers im so sorry i didnt post within the last two days, Fanfiction must have been having some problems with my account as all it said was Error. Am i the only one who experience this? anyways here is the next chapter i hope you like it,i have corrected the whole 'smapping' incident in the previous chapter. (Enjoy)**

Damon and Elena arrived back in mystic falls in silence. But it wasn't an uncomfortable silence like the had when heading to get Jeremy, or returning from the College frat party. It was pleasant, Elenas hand resting on her bump and her other free hand on Damons leg as he drove slower than his usual speed, wanting to keep Elena as safe as possible despite his vampire reflexes he felt on edge.

They pulled up at the boarding house and Elena frowned she didnt want to return here, she wanted to still be on the yaht living in peace away from the mayhem back at here.

Damon got out first and sped to open Elenas door for her.

"Your back" 'Stefan' smiled Bonnie on his left.

"Yep, as much as we wanted to stay away you would miss me too much little brother" Damon smirked.

"Elena, lets have a girls night and invite Caroline" Bonnie smiled grabbing Elenas arm and pulling her inside the house a forced smile on her lips.

"You should have told me where you were going" Stefan stated putting his hands in his pockets, Damon could see he tension in his shoulders.

"You seem on edge, have the forrest animals banded together and fought back?" Damon smirked.

"Funny, but wrong, I have already been hunting" He lied, absorbers dont need blood they need energy and he had already took Bonnies powers away.

Damon began to unpack the boot and chucked stefan a heavy bag full of elenas clothes she brought 'Stefan' let out a huff and stumbled backwards. Unfortunatly taking on the form of others does leave out their species traits such as vampire strength, speed and hunger for blood.

Damon raised an eyebrow at Stefans lack in strength and easily picked up his own bag and then took Elena's from stefans hands.

"Why don't you go and pick up one of the lighter things" Damon said and nodded to the cooler that was empty, "You can handle that right?" Damon teased and Stefan scowled storming over to the car and picking it up. Oh how he wished he could stake that blue eyed vampire, but he was to close to Elena, and she need to be protected both emotionally and physically.

When they entered the house the air was thick with tension.

"Elena?" He called concerend and walked into the living room to see Katherine and Elena sitting opposite each other, Katherine had her legs crossed with a small knowing smirk on her face, whilst elena sat tense, both hands on her small yet growing bump.

"Hello Damon, Stefan, im so glad you could join us" Katherine smiled her eyes glittering mischieveously.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey Two chapters in one day :) i realised the other one was really short, i didnt mean it to be **_**that **_**short, so sorry. hope you enjoy :)**

"Hello Damon, Stefan, im so glad you could join us" Katherine smiled her eyes glittering mischieveously.

"Katherine" Damon spat.

"Oh please, i helped you last time i told you of the new 'baddy', im mearly being a good little girl" She smiled sweetly playing with one of her curls.

"You couldnt be good if your life depended on it" Damon growled.

"That is not true and you know it, im a survivor, i can do whatever it takes" She dismissed with a wave.

"Then tell us why you are here or i will stake you" Elena spoke up confidently and Katherine mearly rolled her eyes.

"I fugured out the name of your little abosorber buddy and i have one of his friends in my custody" Katherine smiled proudly.

"Whats his name?" 'Stefan' asked raising an eyebrow.

"if i tell you what are you going to give me?" Katherine asked standing up and sauntering over t where 'Stefan' stood.

"I will give you the opportunity to walk away with your heart" Stefan grinned maliciously his eyes flashed a gold colour faster than a bullet before returning to Stefans normal green and kathrines eyes narrowed not quiet sure if she saw it or was hallucinating.

"You would never kill me Stefan" Katherine laughed.

"He might not but i will" Damon mummbled moving to sit next to Elena.

"His name is Tolucan, an old British man with a rich history, he is older than Nicklous" Katherine stated leaning on her right legs and admiring her nails.

"Older?" Elena whispered shocked.

"Older by 2 centurys, He is obviously very old and very powerful to be able to live as lond as he has" Katherine shrugged.

"How did you get this information again?" 'Stefan' asked inside he was impressed with her finding out information on.

"Like i said, a friend of his" Katherine smiled.

"So why would an old man want me to be pregnant of all the people in the world" Elena asked angrily.

"That i a very good point" Damon sighed rubbing his eyes tiredly.

"Believe it or not, Dopplegangers are apparently the only vampires able to become pregnant" Katherine growled.

"Then why arent you?" Bonnie asked.

"I don't know, believe it or not Bonnie i dont know why little Elena gets everything she ever wanted and nobody else does" Kathering snarled.

"Maybe its because she isn't a psychotic bitch" A deep voice answered, where Stefan once was stood a tall man with a medium build with shoulder length whispy hair with a few greys, his cold expression on his aged features.

"Im going to take a wild guess and say your..." Damon didnt get to finish before being interrupeted.

"Tolucan yes, but it has been a while since anyone has called me that, only one man knew me by that name and that was my mortal of a brother that i have been allowing to live all these years" Tolucan growled not taking his eyes of Katherine who visibally swallowed.

"Believe it or not Katerina, you were a candidate but your personality and lack of love ruled you out to be a good mother, as soon as you became a vampire again with the help of your daughter, you left" Tolucan snarled.

"Wait a minute, aren't you ment to be like, super Evil?" Damon asked standing up infront of Elena.

"Oh i am, but i am just slowly warming up to my real Evilness, but being my age it takes a while" He grinned his teeth stained a horrid yellow.

"After all these years you havent been to a dentist have you" Damon quipped with a snigger trying to hide his worry.

"Damon dont" Elena whispered standing and taking his arm.

"Lets make one thing perfectly clear Salvatore, I don't like you, i never have, never will, so i would sit down and be a good little boy before i bring your father back to teach you manners" Tolucan snarled and Damon felt the same rush of fear he felt as a child. He once again felt like a child.

"What do you want? And where is the real Stefan?" Elena asked stepping up begin to smell what reminded her of rotting corpse, Was that him?

"Stefan is fine, the little Ripper is having a good old nap whilst i am living on his energy" Tolucan smiled clasping his hands together and rubbing them, " and i simply want you to be safe" He swore creating the scouts honor sign with his hand.

"living on his energy?" Bonnie whispered.

"Oh yes, i thought you were all caught up on what my species was" He stated tilting his head.

"I only know so much" Katherine growled.

"Well i really dont want to bore you and its more fun for you to slowly come to realise what i can and cannot do, any information little miss katerina gave you could be falase" He smiled deviously before turning and beginning to walk away.

Elena sped around so she was infront of him.

"You can't leave, not until you bring stefan back" Elena stated. Tolucan leaned forward invading her personal space, his breath slow and steady whilst elena was trying to hold hers, The smell of rotting flesh was getting worse.

"Do you smell it?" He asked and Elena nodded meakly.

"Thats your boyfriend, im not just abosrbing his life force but i stile some of him to use and time has caught up with him since i removed the vampire aspect, me and him we are connected my body is only as strong as his is, thousands of dead bodies all attatched to me in one way or another, there is nothing of the real me left, i dont just absorb life like you were previously told, I take parts of them and my skin molds it so i dont look patchy and then i forever look younger because my body ages, you can't see the seal can you" He whispered so quietly only Elena could here, his hand reached up hand rubbed his own cheek the same twisted smile still plastered on his face.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey everyone this is a new chapter, feel free to review and follow, or even pm me your ideas for this story, thanks for reading (Enjoy). :)**

No one dared to breath until Tolucan was gone, and even then no one spoke. Damon ran over to where Elena was and held her close his arms forming an iron cage around her.

"Hey guys... Its um a little tense in here isnt it" Jeremy said shuffling at the door nervously, he had just returned from his shift at the Grill.

"Go to you room Jer" Elena whispered her voice being to break because of her tears swelling.

"Elena?" Jeremy asked stepping closer.

"I said go to your room!" She yelled "For once in your life Jeremy listen to me!" Her face was contortorted into a snarl the vains beneath her eyes bulged, Jeremy jumped and practically ran to his room. When Elena heard the door close she slumped breaking down in tears, Damon caught her in his arms and was whispering soothing things in her ear.

"What does he even want?" She sobbed.

"Power, its what all absorbers want" Katherine stated, her usual snark all gone.

"So their baby is going to be powerful?" Bonnie asked hesitantly.

"The last vampire child was more powerful than any witch but he was taken by the absorber that created it, i assume he will want to take this baby for the power" Katheirne answered.

"Why are you telling us all this, what will you get out of it?" Elena asked tearfully.

"Revenge" Katherine stated simply starting to sound more like herself.

"You were the other vampire mother wasnt you?" Bonnie asked her voice quiet from not using it, when Katherine didn't respond everyone stared.

"You lost two children" Elena stated looking up at katherine.

"When i heard there was a chance to be a mother i took it, i tracked down one of the few absorbers left in the world and begged him to give me a chance, i told him how i had lost my other daughter and he sympathised, he gave me that chance, but then he took it away again once he was born" Katherine informed her voice cold.

"Do you not mourn? have you no sympathy?" Elena Demanded tearfully.

"I had over 100 years to mourn, im good" Katherine snapped.

"Look, you said that there kind was practically instinct, how do they di?" Damon asked.

"You starve them, beheading, removing their heart or any body part wont work, their core is pure life force which will allow them to continue living" Katherine answered.

"So how can we stop him feeding, where can we find his food sources?" Damon asked.

"We already have one, dont we Bonnie" Katherine stated turning to Bonnie who seemed to get smaller.

"You knew?" Elena whimpered shocked.

"He made me, he took my powers elena, he spared my life but he is using my power to function, Katherine was right, Witches are useless against him" Bonnie sniffled.

"Why didnt you tell us" Damon hissed.

"He took Stefan, and threatened jeremy and Elena, i knew that he wouldnt hurt Elena directly so i left him to it" Bonnie sobbed sitting down and covering her face with her hands.

"Stefan's gone, even if we save him the Stefan we knew is gone, That smell of rot was coming from him, he had taken parts of stefan himself and used it to make himself younger" Elena said wiping away her tears.

"But stefan will just regenerate it surely" Damon whispered dreading the answer.

"No he took away the vampirism, Stefan is mortal and dying" Elena said quietly not wanting to hurt Damon but knowing he had a right to know.

Damon looked as though he was going to explode his face flushed red and he bit his lower lip, running and through his hair.

Finally he snapped completely, flipping the table and bar shattering the bottles and glasses and they hit the flaw, Elena flinched and moved away from the smattering of glass.

"Damon what your doing now wont get Stefan back" Bonnie hissed finally gaining back some confidence.

"Damo why dont we just, get some rest, we can think about how to deal with this tommorow" Elena whispered.

"Tommorow? Elena he could be more powerful tommorow, we have to act now!" Damon yelled.

"No damon. You have a baby to care for now, you cant just go in like a mad man" Elena scolded.

"Its worked before" He hissed.

"But it wont work now, Absorbers are clever you have to destroy all sources of power before being able to kill him, no food sources no power, meaning he is mortal, You need to take care of you family" Katherine growled standing face to face with damon. Much closer than what he felt comfortable with, but he wasnt going to let her see that.

"Then how do we find them?" Damon spat.

"Leave it to me, now go take care of her Damon" Katherine growled quietly. Damon barged past her but listened to what she had said praying that he wouldnt regret it. Damon took Elenas hand and pulled her close.

Just before they left the room Elena turned back to Katherine and did something she never thought she would do. Thank her.

Once they were gone Katherine turned to Bonnie.

"Right little witch, your coming with me" Katherine smiled the familier smirk once again rested on her features.


	13. Chapter 13

Elena was the first to wake up, wrapped in Damons arms.

She Stared at the peaceful look on his face as her right hand traced his chest.

"Its rude to stare" Damon mummbled sleepily.

"How can i not?" Elena smiled shuffling impossibly closer.

Damon moved his arms and brought it around her front resting it on her growing bump.

"Do you think we should Meredith if she can run a sonogram?" Damon asked softly.

"I thought it was too dangerous to go to the Doctors?" Elena whispered confused even though deep down she want to see her baby despertely.

"She knows about vampires, how much differant can a vampire baby get?" Damon shrugged, "besides, i want to see my son or daughter".

"So do I" Elena grinned and kissed Damon quickly before leaping out of bed and grabbing her phone.

"Arghh Elena come back" Damon moaned and dragged her down on the bed.

"Damon!" Elena squeeled playfully hitting his chest.

"Hello?" Meredith asked over the phone.

"Meredith, Hi, its Elena, I... ummm, well me and Damon have come across some... news and we were woundering if we could get a , a sonogram?" Elena asked.

"smooth" Damon teased quietly recieving another playfull slap.

"Elena you do know that a sonogram is for pregnant women right" Meredith stated not sure why she would want one.

"I know and thats the news, me and Damon are going to become parents" Elena grinned unable to hold back the grin over the phone.

"i didnt think vampires could get pregnant" Meredith stated sounding confused. Damon speedily snathed the phone from Elena with a smirk when she couldnt get it back, it was taking far to long to get the simple answer of yes.

"Its a long story Doc so answer yes or no, can you do a Sonogram for Elena?" He asked holding Elena back.

"Yes i can" Meredith growled her pleasent attitude gone.

"Great come over as soon as possible and bring the equipment" Damon ordered and hung up before she could object.

"Damon she cant do a sonogram here, you need to do it at the hospital" Elena stated rossing her arms.

"I dont want the wrong type of people snooping into our lives Elena, and i dont like hospitals" Damon stated putting the phone down, Elena huffed and stood about to get ready for the day.

"Do you think i should trust her?" Damon asked randomly.

"Who, meredith?, Of course you can she has helped lots of times before" Elena stated.

"Not Meredith, Katherine, Should i trust Katherine with the job of finding Tolucans weakness'?" He clarified, it had been plaguing his mind nearly all night but knew she was right, Elena and the baby had to be his main priority.

"I don't know, she seems to want to genuinly help this time, no one is forcing her too" Elena answered sitting back down on the bed.

"Yes but she's Katherine, the queen of back stabbing double crosing bitches, Katerine petrova" Damon hissed.

"Damon, all we can do is wait for her to return, until then we dont know, she is the only one with experience with these absorber things" Elena sighed straddling his lap and wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Be that as it may, but Stefan is my little brother, despite how much i hate him, its my responcibility to look after him" Damon frowned.

"You don't hate him Damon, you care" Elena said confidently.

"Yep and sometimes it sucks" He mummbled causing Elena to frown. she cupped his cheek and lifted his face. Her lips gently connected to his and the moved together in harmony, Elena felt like she was no longer on earth but floating, she loved these tender moments with Damon but also hated them because she knew it was because he wasn't happy.

Damons arms wrapped around her and tightened pulling her flush against him and he slowly lay back on the bed Elena on top of him.

"So where can we find his sources?" Bonnie asked sleepily, Katherine had kept her awake all night after she forced Bonnie to invite her into her house.

"Well we both know your one, so im going to burn you out, that way you will have no energy to give" Katherine smiled in fake sweetness.

"That doesnt answer my question for the rest of them" Bonnie yawned.

"He has to keep them close to himself, they usually cannot stray more than a couple of miles from there energy source" Katherine answered.

"So they can be anywhere within a couple of miles in and around mystic falls, thats helpfull" Bonnie snided.

"At least it rules out the rest of the world" Katherine retorted.

"Fine so what are we looking for, is it anything in particular?" Bonnie asked.

"We need to look in places where no one would think to look, but it has to have the basic clenliness and essentials for a person to survive, they die a part of him dies too" Katherine answered looking at the map once again, circling the possible places.

"Why are you doing this again?" Bonnie interrogated.

"I told you yesterday" Katherine snapped growing irritated with all the questions.

"Yes and i want to hear it again" Bonnie growled.

"Look all i want is revenge for what there kind have done to me, and i prefer not having to worry about him or any other absorber slowly killing me by turning me human and removing parts of me at a time" Katherine explained " Now shut up and get circling, dont forget your no longer a witch since he has taken your powers" She sneered and Bonnie set straight back to work with a huff, after 10 minutes Bonnie stopped with a gasp.

"What?" Katherine aske jumping up and looking at the part of the map Bonnie had thinking she had discovered something.

"We need to tell Caroline, Ric and Jeremy about this" Bonnie stated.

"Why?" Katherine asked genuinly confused.

"Because this guy could attack them at any minuite and they need to defend themselves, plus this could mean extra power on our side to defeat him" Bonnie snapped, Katherine was clearly not happy.

"I dont understand why you even like them, if they die, they die, at least we will be tracking Tolucan, besides he can waste his energy on them, he will at least be a miniscule bit weaker for us" Katherine smiled and Bonnie scowled.


	14. Chapter 14

Damon and Elena had just finished getting dressed and ready when they both heard a car pull up outside.

"That will be Meredith" Elena smiled excitedly.

Damon got up and flashed down the stairs opening the door.

"Good you can help me unload this" Meredith said pointing to her car that seemed loaded with equipment.

"How did you get it in?" Damon asked.

"I had to pull a lot of favors with the other doctors" Meredith shrugged impassively ad opened her boot.

"Oh thank you meredith" Elena grinned running out and giving her a hug, she couldnt wait to see what would come up.

"Elena I want you to know that this equipment is for human children, and considering you and Damon are vampires we have no idea what we could see" Meredith explained not wanting elena to be dissapointed.

"I know but its so exciting" Elena smiled and went to pick up some equipment but Damon gently slapped her hand away.

"Pregnant women aren't meant to lift anything heavy" Damon scolded with a smirk.

"Im a pregnant vampire which means i can do it" Elena retorted.

"I wouldn't risk it" Damon said giving her a look. Meredith watched the interratiction with wide eyes, she had never seen Damon look so... normal.

Once inside Meredith set everything up and ordered Elena to lay on the sofa.

Damon was nearly trembling with excitement, the only thing stopping him from doing so is the worry that his reputation will be ruined by meredith.

"Lift your shirt please" Meredith smiled and Elena lifted showing her small yet noticible bump. Meredith squeezed on the cool gel and used the wand to start scanning. Both damon and Elena held there breath whilst staring at the screen in anticipation, hoping to see there little creation.

Finally a picture appeared on the screen, there little bundle was curled in a tight ball.

"There you are, this is your baby" Meredith smiled.

Elena felt tears beginning to form and she stole a quick glance at damon to see his eyes fpcused souly on the baby, they had a slight glassy look to them.

"Those are the arms and these are the legs, and im pretty sure you can see the part that is the head" Meredith smiled looking at the screen gesturing to the different parts.

"Do you know the gender?" Elena asked her eyes not moving from the screen, her tears have finally spilled over onto her cheeks.

"Do you both want to know?" She asked and Elena looked over at Damon.

"I prefer surprises" Damon smiled leaning over and wiping away the stray tears off Elena's cheeks.

"A surprise it is" Elena grinned giving him a soft peck on the lips.

"Well then i guess there's just the heart beat to hear now" Meredith stated with a smile, "But before i do that, how many pictures do you want?" Meredith asked.

"7, one for each of our family, Bonnie, jeremy, Matt, Caroline, Stefan and Alaric" Elena answered and meredith sent the image of to the printer.

She swiftly flicked a switch and the room that was once silent, was flooded with the sound of what Elena thought was water, the slow and Steady thump of a heartbeat was the only other sound interfering.

Damon couldnt hold it back anylonger and a single tear fell from his ocean blue eyes that seem to glow with emotion.

"Its slow, but im guessing its to do with the vampire heratige although i cannot be sure, how have you been feeling Elena?" Meredith questioned.

"Fine, i still have more normal diet of blood but i also sometimes have human food, nothing seems to have changed yet" Elena shrugged.

"Well i would suggest increasing your food intake since the baby has some form of a heart beat it appears to have a human aspect to it" Meredith advised.

"Is there anything else we can do? Anything at all?" Damon asked.

"Not really, making sure Elena has no stress and is comfortable is one of the best things you can do" Meredith reasured " I would say your due date is in august some time"Merdith smiled and Elena nodded she had 7 months to get ready to be a mother.

"Thank you meredith" Damon smiled and shook her hand.

"Your welcome Damon, Elena's next appointment is march 8th, so basically next month, i will be here then" She informed and began to pack up.

Damon helped and in no time, Damon and Elena were left alone, still reliving the events of what had happened earlier in there minds unable to forget, and wishing they never did.

"Are you happy?" Elena asked looking up at him.

"Of course i am, i have never been happier Elena" Damon smiled bringing her down on the sofa so they would lay together, Elena resting on his chest.

"What do you think the baby's going to be? She asked softly.

"I think we are going to have a mini Elena" Damon whsipered with a smiled "what do you think?"  
"I dont think i know, we are having a mini Damon" Elena smriked.

"What makes you so sure?" Damon asked curiously.

"Its a mothers instict to know" She smiled patting his cheek playfully.

"Definatly a girl" Damon mumbled.

Just then there peaceful moment was ruined by the front door being slammed open making Damon and Elena jump into defence.

"You had the baby scan without me?" Caroline squeeled accusingly Bonnie, Matt and Jeremy following close behind.

Damon and Elena looked at each other and smiled taking one anothers hands.


	15. Chapter 15

**Hi hi everyone, this is the new chapter i really hope you enjoy it, im so happy about the positive responces you have all given me, i really appritiate it, here is the new chapter hope you enjoy :)**

"I can't believe you had one without me present, that is like, super selfish Elena, since I am the honarary auntie of you child i should have been there" Caroline ranted.

"Blondie, keep this up and i wont let you have a look at the sonogram photo" Damon warned and Caroline was instantly silenced.

"Much better" Damon smirked and flashed out the room only to return moments later pictures in hand, Meredith had sent them to print in there printer.

"Ohhhhh please let me see" Caroline begged.

"Show me my neice or nephew dude" Jeremy smirked stepping forward.

"Only if you never call me dude again" Damon bargined.

"Deal"

Damon handed over jeremy, Caroline, Bonnie and Matts pictures keeping the remaining three for him Elena, Stefan and Alaric.

"Okay i admit it, i'm excited to see the..." Damon held up his hand stopping bonnie from talking.

"If you finish that Sentance with Guy or girl, i willl murder you" Damon stated and Bonnie raised an eyebrow.

"Me and Damon have decided to keep the gender a secret" Elena smiled.

"Okay, but that doesnt mean i was going to say the gender" Bonnie stated.

"Yes but just in case you have one of those witchy juju visions and know the gender, i thought it best to warn you" Damon smirked.

"For you information i was going to say baby, im excited to see the baby" Bonnie smiled looking at the picture.

Caroline's eyes didnt stray from the picture.

"Oh Elena thats the baby, awww he or she looks like a peanut, oh i love the babe already" Caroline gushed and Elena seemed to have a little more of a glow.

"The baby's going to be cute i will give you that, Congratulations" Matt smiled and gave Elena a hug and gave Damon a hand shake.

"You know what this means dont you" Jeremy smiled and Elena gave a confused face.

"Shopping! lots and lots of shopping" Caroline squeeled jumping up and down clapping her hands together and Damon groaned, even Bonnie seemed happy with the baby.

"Where's Ric?" Damon asked Jeremy.

"On a date" Matt answered with a grin.

"A date? with who?" Damon demanded frowning.

"You sound jelouse" Jeremy sniggard.

"I am, i wasnt the one who knew first" He growled narowing his eyes at the Mutt.

"to tell you the truth, none of us were told, i saw him sitting in the grill with a girl as i left my shift" Matt explained and Damon seemed to relax slightly.

"Not to bring a downer or anything but, did you know who she was?"Bonnie ask.

"Never seen her before" Matt shrugged.

"Who was it again that said and i quote 'Nothing ever happens here'?" Damon asked with a look at Elena.

"To my defence nothing did happen back then" Elena scolded.

"I think you may have jinxed us" Caroline smiled nervously.

"Who jinxed us?" Alaric asked walking in.

"Never mind that, you didnt tell me you were on a date" Damon scolded with a glare.

"Must i tell you everything?" Alaric asked.

"Yes, as drinking buddy and god father of my child it is your duty" Damon growled crossing his arms.

"God father?" Alaric questioned.

"Damon we werent ment to tell him yet" Elena whined and punched Damons arm.

"You want me to be the God father?" Alaric asked again and once damon finished rubbing his arm answered.

"Well, you are like Elena's father, and your my closet friend and drinking buddy, we thought it would be a fitting role" Damon smirked the previous glare all gone.

"I would be honored" Alaric smiled and came forward giving Damon a hug and Elena. Whilst Elena hugged him back, Damon seemed confused on what to do, so he stood there.

"Ric look we have baby photos" Caroline smiled.

"And you have a picture of your very own" Damon smiled handing it to him. Alaric stood and smiled more than what had Elena had seen since Jenna died.

"So you have told us who the God father is, what about the God mother?" Jeremy asked.

"I personally hope its me" Matt sniggered jokingly.

"Well we havent decided yet" Elena stated biting her lower lip and Damon held her hand.

"Whoever you choose Elena i want you to still know that i am always going to be there for the babe and be the number one auntie"Caroline Smilled proudly.

"I secound that, even though I was a complete ass when I first realised the spell worked" Bonnie frowned.

"Its fine really, I know that it must have been, a shock" Elena shrugged.

"That is still no excuse" Bonnie whispered.

"Sorry, im breaking up this little gathering but, i think i have found our beloved Stefan" Katherine interrupted apprearing at the door.

"Stefan is missing?" Alaric asked shocked.

"Its shocking how much you all dont know about the situation" Katherine sneered.

"zip it Katherine, we wil explain to ric on the way about everything, Blondie, Witchy, Mutt and Hunter stay here look after Elena, if one hair is out of place i will murder you all" Damon threated.

"Damon dont leave" Elena begged gripping his arm.

"I have to, she has found Stefan" Damon whispered.

"She only thinks she has, please dont go" Elena pleaded her eyes swelling with tears.

"Did i say think? i ment i know, i had a witch that owed me a favor outside of mystic falls do a tracking spell on Stefan" Katherine stated.

"But you dont know whether it is safe do you" Elena hissed.

"No, but from what i know of absorbers they like to keep a close eye on what they want, and that thing right now is your baby" Katherine snapped.

"Enough Katherine" Damon sneered before turning to Elena, "I will be back i promise" He whispered giving her a kiss before he and Alaric follwed Katherine.

"Absorber?" Caroline asked looking at elena for answers.

**Just to let you know, if you have any preference on whether you want the baby to be a boy or a girl, leave a review or private message me, also if any of you have questions or preference on where you want the story to go feel free to message or review :) thank you for reading.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hi hi, new chapter for the story hope you like it (Enjoy).**

Damon and Alaric were following Katherine through the woods at the edge of mystic falls.

"I thought he hid the people he was draining at the center of town?" Alaric asked, Damon had updated him about everything that he had missed.

"You'll see" Katherine replied dully. Damon was silently reciting in his mind why they were follwing the queen of bitches, the reason being it was to save Stefan and kill the Absorber.

"You said that for the past hour" Alaric grumbled.

Katherine abruptly stopped and looked at the ground sending Damon knocking into her back.

"Do you mind?" Katherine hissed.

"Yes I do, I now have Katherine germs all over me now" Damon snarked.

"Oh poor little Damon, honestly, how immature can you be" Katherine growled.

"Not nearly as immature as you can be" Damon retorted flashing her a toothy grin.

Katherine returned her attention to the floor and began to jump on her feet.

"Not there" She whispered, taking a few steps forwards and repeated this action over and over again in differant places.

Okay scratch what I previously thought of Katherine being the queen of bitches, she is the queen of Crazy town, Damon thought a small smirk growing on his face as he watched her.

"How is jumping up and down going to..." Alaric stopped talking and dived fowards when the earth crumbled beneath Katherines feet making her scream. Alaric grabbed her wrist and with Damons help they hauled her out of the hole.

"I think its time to lay of KFC Katherine" Damon sniggered as he peered down the hole.

"Very funny Damon, but this is what I was looking for, usually you need to pull up a trap door" Katherine explained bitterly her skin slightly red from both anger and embarressment.

"This is where Stefan is?" Ric asked skeptically.

"Yes, through this maze of tunnels, turns out the entire town is covered with these underground tunnels but the ones you found were cut off from the rest due to the shifting of the tectonic plates" Katherine answered straightening her clothes and fixing her hair.

"Age before beauty Katherine" Damon smiled gesturing for her to go first.

"I showed you where the entrance was, my job is done" Katherine stated and backed away.

"How do we know this isnt a trap" Damon growled.

"I always get what I want Damon, and right now I want Tolucan dead not you...yet" Katherine smiled mockingly.

"Yeah, I still dont trust you" Damon stated and gripped her arm.

"Fine" Katherine snapped and yanked her arm free of Damons grip before sitting on the edge of the hole gently easing herself down.

Damon, Alaric and Katherine had gone down multiple tunnels and so far they had nothing.

"Are you sure your witchy friend said Stefan was here?" Damon asked for the 100th time.

"Yes Damon, she gave me this entrance and clearly said tat Stefan was down here" Katherine whispered, she didnt feel comfortable down here.

"If the entire town is on top of multiple tunnels, how is it then that is hasnt collapsed?" Alaric questioned amazed.

"Dont know and dont particularly care as long as it doesnt collapse whilst we are under here" Katherine retorted snarkily.

Damon stopped and held up his hand, he could see a blue faint light in the distance.

Alaric stepped forwards seeing the light slowly gain brighter the closer they got.

Katherines eyebrows furrowed as they walked on, the ground grew softer under there feet like dirt does if recently watered.

"What the hell?" Damon whispered as they entered a clearing, he felt like he had just stepped into a science fiction movie, large floor length containers surrounded the room filled with a blue like substance that appeared to glow, causing the light they had seen, each container was connected to what looked like a power socket.

"Have you ever seen this before?" Alaric asked Katherine.

"Never" She whispered stepping closer to a container.

"Whats the stuff inside them?" Damon asked tapping on the glass earning a hiss from Alaric.

"Dont tap on it we have no idea what it is" He scolded sounding very much like a father.

"Why not find out" Katherine smirked picking up what looked like a large metal pole and preparing herself to swing and hit the glass.

"Dont" Ric snapped but he was too late, the glass shattered and out poored the blue substance, it had the same qualities as jelly.

"Ew" Katherine squeeled stepping out of the goo, her shoes covered. Just then a large plop was heared a body had fallen over, its limps spralled across the floor covered in the goo Alaric immediatly bent down and pressed his hand againts the neck waiting to feel a pulse.

"Is she alive?" Damon asked stepping forward.

"Just" Alaric answered worry laced in his voice.

"Do you know who she is?" Katherine asked still more worried about her now gooed shoes.

"That looks like a student from the highschool, Laurie" Alaric Whispered his eyebrows furrowing, he thought she was just ill.

Damon got up and began looking at each container.

"I'm going to take a gamble and say each one of these has a person" He whispered pointing to each one.

"Then lets release them" Alaric answered getting up and grabbing the metal bar katherine had dropped.

"Make it quick, each one we remove the weaker he gets, he will realise whats happening sooner or later" Katherine stated.

Elena was sitting at home her mind filled with worry and panic.

"They wil be okay Elena, Damons always okay" Caroline smiled reasurringly.

"Yes but what if he is caught and ends up like..." Elena began to choak around the lump in her though unable to finish the sentances, tears pooling aroung her eyes at the very thought.

"That wont happen Elena" Bonnie reassured.

"How do you know Bonnie" Elena sobbed

"Because he is standing behind you" Bonnie smiled. Elena leaped to her feet and ran into Damon's arms, he scooped her off her feet clutching her to his body.

"I was so scared Damon" she cried.

"I know love" He whispered. Behind them Alaric was helping a man through the door, they had put everyone else in hospital.

"Whose that?" Caroline asked quietly.

"Hi Caroline" A small raspy voice greeted coming from the man.

"Stefan" She whispered in disbelief.


	17. Chapter 17

**Hi hi, and yes i know two chapters in one night, im crazy (or obssessed, take your pick) anyways i got a lot of positive feeback from my previous chapter and i was instantly inspired to follow with this new chapter. I wish this story didn't have to end :(.**

"What happened?" Elena asked concerned looking at Stefan who was laying on the sofa, he seemed so brital and fragile, his skin was wrinkled and his once healthy looking hair was grey and lifeless, laying flat on his head.

"This didnt happen with the others, only Stefan" Damon frowned.

"Everyone else was human, think of it like the vampire cure, he started aging very quickly, the others did too but not at this rate, he should slow but there is still a connection between him and Tolucan" Katherine answered clutching one of Bonnie's grimoire's, looking through it at a leasurely pace.

"If we disconnect them completely, will Stefan return to being a vampire?" Damon enquired.

"I don't know, he may need to be turned again but i dont think the ageing that has already passed will reverse, its a shame really, he had such a handsome face" Katherine sighed if Elena didn't know her better she would have sworn she heard some genuine sorrow laced in her voice.

"So he is just going to die" Caroline hissed her blood begining to boil not hearing the genuine sympathy in Katherine's voice.

"Do you want to turn him? Submit him to the pain of being the ripper in which he had suffered for over 100 years?" Katherine demanded standing to attention. Caroline was silenced her mind running over what Katherine was saying.

Damon stood in silence, Elena could tell he was running through some inner turmoileof what to do.

"Look, I know what is happening to Stefan is bad, but Katherine said that Tolucan is at his weakest when his sources are removed, we need to strike now before he gathers alternative sources" Bonnie spoke up putting more courage in her words than what she actually felt.

"She's right, if we want him destroyed and Stefan freed for good we need to strike now" Katherine sighed slamming the Grimoire shut.

"But Stefan needs help" Caroline objected.

"That is why Elena, being the do gooder she is, will take care of him" Katherine offered with a smirk.

"But I'm going to be to busy helping you all take down Tolucan, Caroline will stay" Elena demanded crossing her arms.

"Elena a word please" Damon growled his eyes darkening, he took her elbow and began to pull her out of the room, not roughly of course.

"You can't stop me Damon" Elena snapped pulling out of his grip once they were alone.

"Elena your carry my child, you cannot fight" Damon scolded rubbing his temples.

"If I am not allowed to fight neither are you, your the father Damon, I can't take care of this child without you" Elena argued stubbonly.

"They need all the help they can get Elena, and before you demand on coming, you are forbidden" Damon declared.

"Forbidden? You are forbidding me?" Elena asked bitterly.

"Yes Elena, I forbid you, you _can not _help" Damon bit out slowly making sure to put emphasis on the can not, Elena scowled in obvious dissaproval.

"Then how will you lure him out without me?" Elena said hotly.

"Katherine" Damon shrugged and began to walk away.

"Katherine!" She screeched, "Your answer is Katherine!"  
"Yes Katherine, your doppleganger" Damon yelled back.

"If I may interrupt, first of all she is _my_ doppleganger not the other way around, and secoundlty, Elena will have to play bait" Katherine interrupted leaning on the doorframe, that irritating Katherine smirk plastered on her lips.

"You were the one to suggest she stayed out of it" Damon hissed.

"Your right, i did suggest it, but then I thought 'Hey, Tolucan isnt going to be up to playing our little game, expecially since he is weak and all'" Katherine smiled walking further into the room.

"She is not helping" Damon repeated.

"Too bad" Katherine snarled snapping Damons neck sending him collapsing to the floor.

"Damon!" Elena cried dropping to her knees and cradling his head.

"Get up we have work to do" Katherine growled pulling Elena to her feet and dragging her out of the room.

Elena stood on top of the clock tower, in the exact place Katherine stood when she was human. Her hands gripped the building tightly, the fall wouldn't kill her, that was for sure, but it would kill Damons and her child, there little bundle all snug and warm in her tummy, oblivious to the terrors of the outside world and how it came to be. Elena felt a tear begin to fall down her cheek, she was too afraid to let go of the building with one hand to wipe it away. She felt the wall crumble slightly beneath her killer grip, her vampire strength no match for the old bricks. She began to question why she allowed Katherine to have control over how they lured Tolucan out. Surely he knew this was a trap?

"I can't do it" Elena whispered feeling her self control snap within her, a fresh new wave of tears overcoming her.

*Flashback*

"We have already established that Tolucans overiding goal is to have Elena's baby katherine, but how can we play it to our advantage?" Bonnie asked.

"He would do anything to protect it and for now he would do anything to protect Elena since she is carrying it" Katherine rattled of as she paced infront of the fireplace, "We need to put the baby's life in danger" She concluded.

"What?!" Elean yelled her hands flying up to her swelling tummy curling around it protectively.

"Oh please he would step in before anything fatal would happen" Katherine stated waving her hand in the air as a sign of dissmissal.

"And how do you know that for sure?" Caroline hissed.

"The power that baby holds is too much for an Absorber like Tolucan to simply allow to die, the need to have it would be too great" Katherine answered.

"Great we are going to pray that he obeys his nature" Caroline mummbled but of course Katherine heard her.

"Its impossible to go against your nature" Bonnie stated.

"Stefan did, he drank animal blood not human" Elena interrupted.

"Blood is blood Elena, animal or human it is in a vampire's nature to consume it, without the blood, it will die" Bonnie sighed.

"Tolucan can survive of others, he survived of Stefan and those people, he could just go back and survive of them" Caroline growled, she couldnt believe Bonnie was suggesting they risk her little niece of nephew.

"Yes but you saw how quickly they were aging, they can barely last half a month before he needs a new supply, that is no life for his kind, your baby could last decades, the power within that child overides all other beings" Katherine explained and Elena grew silent, she knew there was no other way.

"So what do I do?"

*End of Flashback*

Elena opened her eyes and looked up at the night sky, it was nearing midnight ang she had been up there for 15 minutes already, waiting for some sign that Tolucan was out there. She knew he would be watching her, Katherine guarenteed it she said he was most likely absorbing the small amounts of energy and power coming from the baby even before it is born. Something so small needed to be kept close to in order to take any power from it.

"Years, and years of hating Katherine and here I am standing on a building because she told me too" She sobbed quietly. She took another look down at the ground, thanks to her improved vampire sight she could see everything perfectly, the distance she would fall and she wasnt allowed to land on her feet either, the baby would be in no danger then, she had to land on her back or preferably her front. Elena slowly closed her eyes and her grip began to lossed on the wall.

If this didnt work she would lose her child forever, if she didnt do it, she would lose her child and most likely all her friends and Damon. However if she did it, and it worked, She doesnt have to lose anything, for once in her life, she would not have to lose anyone and maybe her and Damon plus there little baby would live peaceful lives. With that in mind she let her self drift forewards and fall.

**I know, im evil, the story has not ended yet, im not sure on whether Tolucan will save her or know its a trap and let her fall, killing the baby. Leave your ideas in the review or in a pm.**

**One question, Should I change the rating to an M?, please answer if you are reviewing and have some extra typing time. THANK YOU :)**


	18. Chapter 18

Katherine, Bonnie and Caroline all watched seeing movement in the back ground where Elena was falling. Bonnie was tense and gripped her hands almost resisting the urge to run out and save Elena and the child.

"If my neice or nephew dies, i am ripping your heart out" Caroline thretened.

Katherine leaned forwards ready to strike.

Elena's eyes were shut tightly and then she felt the thump of landing in someones arms.

"I told you not to do it" Damons voice scolded.

"Damon?" Elena asked her eyes flying open.

"You could have killed our child Elena" Damon hissed, his eyes filled with a hurt Elena had never seen before.

"Damon it was the only way" Elena said, feeling Damons body tense beneath hers.

"No it wasn't" He growled and putting Elena on her feet.

"Yes it was, and you have ruined it" Katherine growled coming out of the shodows, Caroline and Bonnie flanking her.

"I don't believe that" Damon snapped.

"Oh and what was this other way?" Katherine growled.

"Ripping his heart out when he least expects it, he is still draining someone Katherine, someone we didnt suspect" Damon growled rushing forwards and wrapping his hand around Bonnies neck.

"Damon let her go" Elena cried.

"I would if it was really Bonnie" Damon snapped.

"What are you talking about of course its me!" Bonnie screamed trying to pull Damon's hand away from her throat.

"You didnt think Elena would have it in her to risk our child did you, you thought she would listen to me and not go" Damon spat.

"What are you talking about" Bonnie croaked.

"You are the only person who had been close to Elena, you couldnt leave when me, Katherine and Alaric raided your energy sources because it would look suspicious, and you knew being close to Elena and our child would provide you with enough power to keep up this chrade, so tell me where is Bonnie" Damon snarled.

"Very clever, I underestimated you" 'Bonnie' grinned the image of her slowly flickering away to reveal Tolucan, "But I won't tell you where you little Bonnie is" He smirked.

"We got all the pods, you must have hidden her somewhere near the boarding house" Katherine deducted.

"You said the pods needed Electricity to power and we are roughly 1 mile from the boarding house, and Tolucan was being Bonnie for a while" Caroline added.

"Yeah but for how long" Damon mummbled.

"Katherine, when did Bonnie leave you to go to the grill and meet Caroline, Matt and Alaric?" Damon asked.

"I don't know about midday 11:30, 12:00, sometime then" Katherine shrugged.

"Bonnie arrived at the grill at 2:00, that gives roughly 2 hours she was alone, it only takes about 15 minutes to get to the grill from her place when driving and Bonnie had a car" Caroline chipped in.

"So that gives to hours to do a switch with Bonnie and hide her somewhere between the grill and the boarding house" Damon smirked, Tolucan was still trying to get out of Damons grip.

"Where does that take us?" Katherine asked pursing her lips.

"My house, I mean my Family home" Elena answered.

"Perfect" Damon grinned evily his fangs slowly lengthening.

"You know nothing" Tolucan snapped.

"Oh i think we do" Katherine hissed stepping up and putting her hand to his chest slowly pressing in, Tolucan began to cry out thrashing his legs.

"Your, child is alive Katerina!" Tolucan shouted and Katherine paused.

"I have seen him, he escaped his Absorber, killing him just like you are about to kill me" Tolcan babbled.

"Don't listen Katherine, he just wants to save his own skin" Damon growled putting his hand on hers trying to urge her forwards.

"No, im not, I can take you too him, i will find him" Tolucan exclaimed.

"Katherine, if your son was alive and he had seen him, why would he trying to make a new child, why not take yours, capture him like he has Bonnie and Stefan and all those people" Elena reasoned. Katherine snapped out of her trance and shoved the rest of her hand in his chest wrapping her hand around his stone heart.

"This is for my son" She hissed in his ear before yanking her hand out of his chest dragging the vital organ with her.

Slowly Tolucan began to turn and horrible Grey, his eyes changed black and his skin grew patchy, white scars coering his face and down his neck, he reminded Caroline of the Frankenstein monster, rot covered the right side of his face and all of them held a hand up to the nose, the stench was stomach churning and was too much for Elena to handle, she ran off to a nearby bush and began vomiting.

"Despose of this" Damon ordered and Katherine along ith Caroline nodded.

Damon left and came up behind Elena and began to rub gentle circles on her back whislt she emptied her stomach.

"It will be okay" Damon soothed.

"We have to get Bonnie and make sure Stefan is okay" Elena craoked slowly standing.

"First of all, you are going to bed and not leaving it for at least 2 weeks or even a month, because you are on bedrest, and secoundly me and you are not finished discussing the little stunt you pulled to lure Tolucan" Damon scowled and Elena frowned looking to the ground.

"Im sorry Damon, I thought it was the right thing to do" Elena whispered.

"Next time, listen to me" Damon stated firmly taking her hand.

"Can we get Bonnie now?" Elena asked.

"Did you ignore everything i just said, im getting Bonnie, your going to bed" Damon smirked.

Katherine, Caroline, Jeremy and finally Damon were sitting in the Gilberts living room, they had tipped the place upside down looking for Bonnie but so far nothing had turned up.

"It doesn't make sense, this is the only place he could have hidden her" Jeremy whimpered resting his head in his hands holding back tears. Caroline wrapped an arm around him comfortingly.

"We must have missed something" Katherine whispered shaking her head.

"He wouldn't be able to keep her in any other homes around here, he would need to make 100% sure she wouldn't be found by anyone" Damon groaned.

"The tree house" Jeremy yelled jumping up and running out.

"Why would a tree house have electicity?" Damon asked chasing after him.

"I forget how old you are" Jeremy mummbled climbing up the tree and opening the hatch seeing a blue light.

"Bonnie!" Caroline called racing up.

"How do we get her ouT?" Jeremy asked.

"Stand back" Damon sighed and they followed. Damon punched the glass sending a large spiderweb around the glass his knuckles.

"Maybe this would help"Katherine smirked picking up a chunk of wood, swinging and shattering the glass. The blue goo flooded out along with a body.

Jeremy reached and caught her just before she hit the ground.

"Bonnie" Caroline whispered releaved.


	19. Chapter 19

Bonnie was sent home and Caroline and Jerem were staying with her to keep and eye on her.

Damon just entered the boarding house when he heard Elena talking to someone.

"You will be okay, we will find something dont worry" She whispered reasuringly.

"Elena i'm human, i couldn't be more happy" A weak and fragle Stefan sighed.

"But you never got the chance to live as a human Stefan, you deserve more than this" She croaked trying to hold back tears.

Damon slowly walked in his bod tense and he wasnt sure what to, so he hovered by the door unable to look at his brother.

"Hello Damon" Stefan smiled meakly.

"Stefan" Damon said a lump in his throat, Elena got up and took Damons hand, pulling him over to Stefan, making him look.

Stefans skin was grey and wrinkled, his hair dead but his green eyes still had that little sparkle of life Stefan always had.

"Im happy Damon, im not a monster" Stefan smiled.

"But your dieing" Damon spat, growing angry with the fact Stefan was going to die and leave him, even though he had never said it, he did care for Stefan almost as much as he did with Elena, he just never showed it.

"Yes, of old age, how I was ment to" Stefan whispered the same smile on his face.

"No, if you were ment to die, you would have when father shot us Stefan" Damon growled and Stefan was silent.

"Damon, don't do this" Elena whispered in his ear, she didn't Damon to regret the last words he could ever say to his brother.

"I'm sorry Stefan" Damon applogised sitting on the edge of the sofa Stefan was laying on.

"Its okay, your right" Stefan sighed, "I will keep fighting but I don't think I can win against time".

"Im not saying you have to win, just dont give up Stefan, i want you to meet your neice" Damon declared.

"Nephew" Elena corrected with a smirk.

"The baby is a girl" Damon tried to settle but Elena shook her head, Stefans laughter stopped the spat and they both looked at him.

"You look like two seals fighting over a grape" Stefan laughed with a knowing look at Elena.

"You stole that off Iron man 3" Elena smirked.

"Is that where he also got his new hero hair from?" Damon enquired raising an eyebrow.

"No but I wanted to copy the goatee" Stefan chuckled. After a few minutes everything was quiet apart from Stefans raspy breathing.

Damon got up and walked to the bar and poured him and Stefan some bourbon before going to get Elena some apple juice knowing it was her favourite.

"Thanks" Elena smiled.

Stefan sat up and took the drink from his hands giving him a small smile.

"Are you trying to get rid of me quicker?" Stefan joked but Damon didn't laugh.

"Your not leaving us, not yet" Damon mumbled.

That night Elena and Damon were getting ready for bed, Damon was showering and Elena was changing into her night dress.

Stefan was in his own bed sleeping.

Damon came out of the bathroom a towel wrapped around his lower half revealing his toned body.

He came up behind Elena and wrapped his arms around her nuzzling her neck, his hands resting on their bump.

Elena leaned back into his hold and relaxed with a soft sigh.

"Are you okay?" She asked quielty, she felt Damon nod wordlessly.

"Are you?" He whispered planting a soft kiss on her neck.

Elena nodded and took his hand guiding him to the bed.

"You dont look okay" She sighed.

"I will be fine, relax, it isnt good for the baby" Damon ordered softly laying her down and tucking her in before crawling under the duvet with her.

"You worrying is making me worry" Elena said with a concerned look.

"Im not worrying" Damon lied.

"Yes you are, your only brother is dying" Elena settled, and Damon flinched a little.

"Stefan is fine, he is strong, he was able to do things no other vampires could do" Damon said with a small smile and Elena looked at him questioningly wanting him to explain.

"He coud drink animal blood" Damon smirked and Elena laughed.

Damon fell back on the sofa and pulled Elena into his arms his hands running up and down her back.

"I love you Elena" He whispered.

"I love you too".


	20. Chapter 20

Elena woke up alone in Damon's room the sun was slipping through the gap in the curtains right on her face making her twist uncomfortably and she through the covers over her face.

She felt a chill run over her body and blindly seeked her personal heater that also happens to be her boyfriend.

"Damon?" She whispered her voice heavy with sleep. Elena felt his side and the bed was cold, he hadn't been here for a while.

"Why are you hiding under the duvet?" a voice asked and Elena jumped out of bed not recognising the voice.

"Relax, its me" Stefan said holding up his aged hands.

"Oh, umm" Elena stuttered not sure what to say.

"Don't worry Damon didn't recognise my voice either" He frowned putting his hands in his pocket not looking at her.

"Im sorry" Elena whispered and then realised she wasnt wearing anything and grabbed a blanket.

"Damon sent me up to tell you breakfast was ready" Stefan informed.

"Thank you" Elena mummbled her face bright red. Stefan nodded and walked out going to wait downstairs.

"Morning love" Damon greeted "Heard you gave the old man a fright" he smirked and Elena narrowed her eyes.

"Im not old" Stefan angrued sitting up the table

"Have you looked at the mirror recently?" Damon asked grinning and Stefan stayed quiet.

"Whats for breakfaast?" Elena asked changiing the subject and sitting up the table.

"Pancakes, waffles, toast, bacon, eggs..." Damon was cut off by stefan

"Everything in the cupboard" Stefan laughed.

"I can see that" Elena smirked sitting down and grabbing a pancake and a cup of blood.

Damon was sitting next to her pouring blood over his pancake like it was golden syrup.

"Thats gross" Stefan said wrinkling his nose.

"Dont dodge it till you try it "Damon smirked and for a while everything was silent. Elena was trying everything on the table and used blood as a dipping sauce whilst Damon was talking with Stefan. It occured to Elena that this was most likely the most domesticated thing they had ever done, they had no enemy trying to kill them, and they had nothing to run from, everything was okay except Stefan, for now time was there only enemy and it always will be, vampires have forever but Stefan is human now. His time was running out.

"Do you think, if we gave Stefan the option, he would turn?" Elena asked Damon quietly, Stefan was snoring on the sofa.

"He wouldnt risk turning into the ripper again" Damon answered with a shake of his head.

"Hey guys" Caroline called walking in and both Damon and Elena shushed her.

"Did you deal with a certain dead body?" Damon asked standing up.

"Me and Katherine torched his body in the woods so no one could see" Caroline whispered walking over to them and sitting next to Elena.

"Hows my neice doing?" Caroline asked patting Elena's bump.

"It's a boy and he is fine" Elena smiled.

"Its a girl" Damon whispered.

"I'm agreeing with Damon, the baby's a girl, one Damon is enough" Caroline smiled and Damon scowled at her.

"Im not that bad" Damon defended.

"You have not met you Damon" Caroline retorted.

"Can you not fight for 5 minutes" Stefan groaned waking up from his slumber.

"Sorry" Caroline apologised.

"Im surprised you could hear us grandad, especially without your hearing aid" Damon quipped with a smiled and Stefan rolled his eyes.

"Im not deaf yet" Stefan sighed sitting up his back making a cracking noise as he did.

"Oh my God" Caroline exclaimed grabbing Elenas hand and squeezing.

"What, what is it?" Elena asked terrified.

"We havent planned your Baby shower" Caroline cried jumping up and rummaging through her bag.

"I dont need a baby shower" Elena laughed and Damon looked confused.

"Why do you want to shower babies?" He questioned and Caroline gave him her 'are you kidding me look'.

"Its not a shower for babys, its basically a small party where people come over and shower the baby in gifts whilst its still unborn" Elena answered.

"We're having one" Damon said hearing the word party.

"Great, i'm going to go and organise it" Caroline smiled

"Not a big one though, promise me Care" Elena insisted pleading her.

"Fine" Caroline pouted and left the room her eyes glued to her phone texting Bonnie.

"You know your not going to get that promise right" Stefan smiled with a raised eyebrow and Elena threw a pillow at him.

"Hey, easy on the old man " Damon laughed picking up Elena and sitting on the sofa with her on his lap.

"Yeah go easy on me" Stefan nodded with a grin as he began nudging Elena's leg with his foot trying to irritate her.

"You know for an old man you certainly act like a child" Elena snapped pushing his foot off the sofa.

"Well I havent quite gotten into the mindset of being old" Stefan smirked.

"You were when you looked like a 17 yr old" Damon chipped in with a raised eyebrow and Stefan shrugged getting up.

"Im going to town" He announced, giving them a little wave before exiting.

"Hey! how are we going to explain your sudden ageing?" Elena asked.

"Oh I'm Stefan and Damons grandfather, Stefan happened to be named after me but has gone to tour the world, I however have returned to the last standing Salvatore house since I sold my house in new york, I needed a more peacefull and safe environment" he answered with a small bow. Damon nodded impressed with the story.

"Dont do anything I wouldnt" Damon smiled pointing a finger at Stefan.

"Yeah... remind me what that is again?" Stefan sniggered before leaving.

"You know, I think he is going to be okay" Elena sighed relaxing into Damon's warmth.

"Yeah, he will be fine" Damon nodded stroaking her hair, "We need to figure out you next appointment, we shouldnt leave it so long between them especially with all this stress"

"I feel fine, but I do want to hear the heart beat again" Elena smiled leaning in and giving Damon a soft, linguring kiss.

(Hi hi, next chapter will be a time skip of quite a few months, Elena will be about 6 months pregnant by this time. Thank you all my new followers and reviewers, I'm sorry for repeationg but please leave a comment if you wish the baby to be a boy or a girl, appearence prefence is up for you to comment on, I aim to please :) Thank you all)


End file.
